warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Throne of Power
It is said that the Throne of Power was made by Grungni himself and that as long as it endures, the Dwarf race will also. Since Snorri Whitebeard, the first High King after the Ancestor Gods departed, every High King in turn has sat upon the ancient wonder. In fact, tradition dictates that whenever the High King sits down, he must do so on the Throne of Power. At Karaz-a-Karak, the Throne normally resides in the cavernous Great Hall, raised upon a massive pedestal of polished stone. Those who would seek an audience with the High King must climb a flight of steep steps as the Dwarf lord stares down imperiously. When the High King travels the Throne is borne aloft by four strapping Dwarfs who are called the Thronebearers. It is a great honour to be named a Thronebearer, for they are the High King’s personal bodyguard. When the Dwarf High King goes to war, he does so riding atop the Throne of Power. From its sturdy deck, the High King can wield his axe to deadly effect while the bodyguards are adept at slashing attacks even while hefting the throne’s considerable weight. Over the ages it has been at countless battles, seeing both great victories and crushing defeats. There are many sagas of the kings of old, telling of the famous deeds done by those who fought upon it - from last stands to battle line-crushing breakthroughs. By some secret of its creation, the Throne is nearly impervious to harm, although it does bear slight dents in its ornate carvings caused down the ages by creatures such as Dragons or Greater Daemons. Rune of Azamar Azamar, the Rune of Eternity struck into the Throne of Power, was the work of Grungni himself. The Rune of Eternity was so powerful only one of its kind had ever been wrought, and it could never be duplicated. Bound within that single rune was all the craftsmanship, all the tenacity and all the iron will of the greatest of the Ancestor Gods of the dwarfs. As the legends tell it, when Grungni was done with his creation, he stepped back to assess his work. He was a harsh and exacting judge, always demanding perfection, and never finding it. In Azamar, however, Grungni was wholly satisfied. Still, being thrifty in praise, Grungni made only this promise; so long as the Rune of Azamar endures, the Karaz Ankor shall never fall. Gallery Thorgrim Grudgebearer - Old Art.jpg|Throne of Power & Thorgrim Grudgebearer (4th Edition) Dwarf - Thorgrim Grudgebearer on Throne of Power (Old).jpg|Throne of Power & Thorgrim Grudgebearer (4th Edition) Thorgrim Grudgebearer - New Art.png|Throne of Power & Thorgrim Grudgebearer (8th Edition) Dwarf - Thorgrim Grudgebearer on Throne of Power (New).jpg|Throne of Power & Thorgrim Grudgebearer (8th Edition) File:Throne_of_Power_Total_War_Warhammer.jpg|Throne of Power Rendering (from Total War: Warhammer) Source * : Warhammer Armies: Dwarfs (8th Edition) ** : pg. 17 * : The End Times Vol IV: Thanquol ** : pg. 39 es:Trono del Poder Category:Dwarf Armoury Category:High King Category:P Category:T